


Sweet Slumber

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Partial Mind Control, Seduction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: You (male PoV) go to bed after an amazing night at the club, having met and then parted ways with a woman.  But the night isn't over yet...





	Sweet Slumber

“Sweet Slumber” (A Darkstalkers erotic mind control fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex)

 

The night was getting late. You had a good time with some friends at a club, one of those rare outings where you actually went out and mingled with the rest of the world in order to have a good time. Well, your friends were more active in doing that on a regular basis, for you it was something unheard of. But you figured that it wouldn't hurt. Between your job and other stresses, it was nice to let loose and forget your worries for a while. At least that's what you hoped.

What actually happened was that you were spending most of your time at the bar, favoring some drinks and watching a few of your friends have a good time. There were a lot of pretty and sexy women around, but you felt out of your league. All of them seemed to have their attentions taken quickly, either by other men and women or just by the music. But somehow, despite all this, you lucked out. An unusual beauty approached you, with light green hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Despite her hair being that color, it seemed to be an excellent dye job, and complemented her eyes and fair skin. Her body, what you could make of it in the pulsing lights, was fantastic. And you had her undivided attention.

You don't remember the conversation exactly, but time seemed to pass by as you two enjoyed a solid half hour of chatting and laughing at each other's terrible jokes before she pulled you onto the floor for a few songs to dance to. While you were awkward, she was fluid and flawless, and by the second song that had actually rubbed off on you. By the end of the third song the two of you were getting noticed by others around you, and you could have sworn that some of the other women were appraising you favorably just by being with this amazing woman. You remember at that point that she said she had a great time, and she looked forward to doing this again with you as she made her way to the bar. You assumed that perhaps she was calling it a night and went after her, but soon lost her in the throng of bodies.

None of your friends believed you, and they poked fun at you as you all made your way back to your respective residences. And now you were home, and the night was getting late. It was a weekend, but you still needed to get a decent amount of sleep to get a jump on some work that was headed your way. You could swear that the scent of that woman was lingering in your nose, perhaps some of her perfume got on you when you two were dancing. It was subtle, but there. You remember her voice, and couldn't believe a Scottish accent could sound so sexy. The thought makes you shudder a little, and your manhood stir and twitch. You'd have loved to have her body on yours...

But that was then, and the moment had passed. You regretfully never got her number, or even a name. Just a memory that you want to hold onto but you're unsure if it'll stay once you finally lie down in bed and fall asleep. The night was getting late, and sleep was about to take you...

Your eyes slowly open, and the first thing you can think of is a bit of bewilderment as to what time it was. It was still dark, so obviously you hadn't been asleep long, maybe two to three hours at the most. The next thing you think of is that amazing, beautiful woman, and you smile a bit. Perhaps it's because you managed to remember, or perhaps its because you're amused at how silly you feel about remembering an encounter that will just be a blip in your life. But then something unsettling starts to creep in as you think about her, and transitions into a sense of unease. Not about her, per se, but that foreboding feeling that never leaves you even after you become an adult. A sense that comes every so often in the middle of the night, when you're awake and your mind is sudden seeing things. Or perhaps a dream of an invader pulls you from the land of dreams and makes you paranoid. That's what you feel now: you're not alone in your bedroom.

Your eyes wander in the dark, acclimated to the lack of light and the shapes of your furniture and things around the room. You look for anything out of place. Anything that shouldn't be there. Anything that might be missing, or worse, might still be in here with you. Nothing seems odd, at least at first glance, yet the sense that you're not alone in the room is still strong, and dread grips at your heart.

Then a breathy whisper makes it known that you are, in fact, not alone. “Silly boy. I did say I looked forward to seeing you again~” Your body nearly jumps out of its skin, but alongside that sensation comes a swelling of arousal that pumps through your blood, and makes you hard. Was it her?! That amazing woman came back! Wait, why the hell was she here?! You locked the door, and the windows are locked, did she break in somehow?!

“I don't 'break in', dear.”, she scoffs, seeming to read your mind. Or perhaps she could read your body language, or maybe she was just really good at reacting according to the situation. An arm reaches across your vision, a slender shadow, and you could swear you could make out manicured nails. “I simply follow the desires of others who want me to come in. You're no different. Well, perhaps a little different. You were so much fun~” A playful purr slips from her throat, and...oh, there's that scent again. That warm, sweet scent that makes your thoughts slow down a bit. “There you go. Just breathe. Just imagine my eyes, my lips, my body, and my face. It's just the two of us in the darkness, together. I can taste your need, dear.”

“You'll get to be one of the lucky ones, I think. I don't have inexperienced men too often, mainly because I worry that once they experience sex with me, no other woman can compare...” Wait, she's propositioning you?! And now...you can feel her breasts against your chest, and she's eye to eye with you. You can see her emerald eyes glitter in the dark, beautiful gems sparking mischievously and promising untold pleasure. Impossibly soft and smooth and warm, and you can't stop staring into her eyes. “Good lad, just keep staring~” Suddenly, the world around you seems to tint towards a different color. You can feel energy in the air, and the bed under you feels increasingly softer. As do the sheets, the pillow... what was she doing?

Your only answer, before the world seems to enclose upon just the two of you in a moment of moody, pink lighting, is her whispering “Eternal Slumber~”

As those words pass her lips, everything feels softer. The air is tinged with a sweet, alluring scent that makes your heart race and your manhood harden. Your breath hitches a bit, mind fogging up just as much as pure arousal thrums in your body. The pink lighting is more prominent now, and you can see some curtain pulled all around the bed, enclosing you and her from the rest of the world. She pulls herself up fluidly, arching her back lightly as if to give you a look at her breasts and tummy. It's at that moment that you see a bizarre sight, one that should frighten you if you weren't already enticed and lust wasn't starting to jam up your logic: she's in an odd corset with feathers leading from a cleavage dip around her upper arms, and she's wearing some rather alluring arm-length gloves and leggings. The leggings have a bat motif to them, but that's not the only place that makes you think of them. She sports a pair of them on her head, growing from out between her hair, and you see larger ones coming from behind her back. Was she supposed to be some kind of sexy vampire or bat woman? Regardless of the odd sight, you can't help but find it very sexy.

But as soon as you see them, her attire begins to...fragment away would be the best descriptor. They fragment into shadowy bats, leaving her entirely nude save for the double pair of bat wings she sports as they disappear. Now that you can see her in her full naked glory, you know for a fact that she has an amazing body. It's as perfect as a woman's body can be, and the sight of it makes you tremble, because you know it's about to be with you. This incredible woman is about to be with you, and you can't wait much longer.

“Mmmh~” A sultry giggle passes her pretty lips as she straddles you, and suddenly you feel what you typically wear disappear, seemingly at her desire. You could feel how in control she was in this moment; the thrill makes your member pulse and ache. “It seems you're thoroughly beguiled by my charms~ Not that I expected anything less, but it's nice to know you're interested~” That would be an understatement. If it weren't for the circumstances of her appearing in your room suddenly, or the strange display of whatever that was when her clothes disappeared, you'd be all over her. Only a bit of alarm is keeping you from fully committing to pleasing this woman. And that's when her hand grasps your manhood and all reason seems to fly from your thoughts.

Every touch, every placement of her fingertips and palm, seems to strike all the right pleasure points to freeze you in place and ache for more. A slow, languid stroke pulls away the remainder of your thoughts with her tugs, feeling as if all your willpower to resist was plucked with that one motion. You don't even realize that your eyes rolled back and you just took leaps and bounds towards a climax. She's got you nearing your edge and she's only given you a couple of strokes. “Oh my...it seems you really are eager~ I can feel you so close to orgasm just from that. Well, what might happen if...I do this...?

She leans down, hand still on your manhood, wrapped in a velvet grip, as it looks like she might take it in her mouth. You think that you won't be able to handle it, but you want it so bad so please do it... but all she does is give it a kiss on the tip. Those lips were impossibly soft, and their placement so perfect... you feel your mind blank with bliss as it throbs, and you spurt. You can't see it from here, but as you climax, your seed seems to simply evaporate into a glowing mist, which she breathes in with a purr. After about ten seconds of one of the best orgasms of your life, you get enough presence of mind to feel her kiss your crotch. You feel a pinch, but it's not painful, just an odd sensation. A jolt springs to your brain and...

You'd do anything for her. Obey her. She is your mistress, you are her slave. You fell so easily to her, it just makes sense that you're owned by her, her special mark on your crotch a display that you're hers. You offer your soul, your mind, your heart, your body, anything to appease her and to receive more pleasure.

“So quickly? Well, that's unfortunate. But I won't mind having another doting thrall~ Sadly I'm not in need of this, I have plenty to satisfy me...”, she teases, gingerly playing with your manhood with a fingertip. “But...I could use a woman's touch around the castle. You don't mind me making a few changes, do you? I promise you'll love them~”

You can't nod fast enough. Anything for her. Whatever she wanted. Your eyes glow a dull green as her control is asserted over your mind. You were so weak-willed, all it took was a kiss to be eternally hers. You'd wonder why this was the case, but it no longer matters. As you nod, you feel her crawl up and hungrily kiss you. A welling inside fills you up: lust, bliss, pleasure, obedience, submission. It was all so natural, and it was quickly filling you up, defining you, becoming who you are, becoming your reason for existing. Whatever she was sucking out of you wasn't important, she had a better use for it than you did anyway. Mistress knew best~

A light pop inside you gives the sensation that something was freed up, but that's quickly filled with adoration and the desire to pleasure and serve this woman. No holes to be filled, now you were just head over heels for her, and that gave you purpose. Another throb of your manhood tells you that you're so close to another climax, and the green glow in your eyes gets just a bit brighter. Her mark is on your lips, an alluring shade of emerald green now painted on you. “Now that I have your soul, I can do whatever I like with you~ So...let's start off by making you more useful to my needs...”

Anything for her. You'd be anything, just to serve her. And as you think that, a mix of discomfort and raw, liquid pleasure fills your physical body. You feel yourself shift and twist, light moans passing past your lips. Your body shrinks, shoulders and waist narrowing while your hips widen. It's enough to make you orgasm again, but this time you just feel it without a mess occurring. Her hands caress your sides, your arms, your thighs, and you feel the muscle leave them, replaced with a swelling of fat to make your body gain womanly curves to your ass and thighs. The muscle leaves your arms, leaving them dainty, the hair on your body disappearing save on your head, brow, and crotch, as your skin grows smooth and soft...you feel so much better just from these changes, but she's not done, even as you feel the hair atop your head grow and gain volume and curl.

She caresses your face, and you can feel the bones shift like clay under her touch. Your face becomes more petit, jaw and cheeks rounding, nose slimming and shrinking a bit, and she rubs your eyes, lips, and brow tenderly to soften them out and make a lovely, pretty, feminine face, with kissable, inviting lips and long lashes. Then her hands go down to your chest, and you can feel her fingertips pull at your flesh, summoning up the fat in your body to slowly fill in delightfully sensitive breasts and nipples. A cup. Into B. Then C. Then a full and delicious D, before she playfully tweaks at your hardened nipples and makes you let out a woman's squeal of pleasure.

“Just a bit more...~”, she coos, and works on your hands, fingers, feet, toes, and lower legs, making a perfect woman's body. That just leaves... you gasp, as she takes your manhood in hand again, cupping your balls and giving them an intense massage. No pain comes, only pleasure, as you feel some kind of energy envelop the last and most important bits of what makes you a man shift under her skilled hands. She milks another three to four orgasms from you, no mess or seed coming from the effort, but you feel those blasts of pleasure and ecstasy all the same. You don't realize that your manhood has shrunk, and she's turned it into a clit, nor do you realize that your balls have now entered you, and outside of the cavity soft netherlips have formed. You do feel that inside you, something has pulled back, and is changing. Slowly, a womb forms, and what was formerly your testicles melts and pulls into ovaries.

“Mmmmhhh....there we go. Such a pretty creature you make. We're almost done, dear~” You let out a dulcet moan of need. What else could she do to make you feel so amazing? She didn't even fuck you, yet your very perceptions are now all blissful pleasure and deep devotion. She utterly controls your mind, she's remolded your body to her liking, she even took your soul. What else could there be for her to display her total domination of your being?

She kisses you again, and this time, you feel that energy enter you. You know what it is now: magic. Demonic magic. Instinctively, primally, you know, and you let it in, as you realize that being filled with it will lead to something glorious. As it mingles with your obedience and submission, your lust and bliss, you feel yourself irrevocably changed. Your eyes now blaze in the light of her color, the kiss mark on your mons turning into her crest, and dark, sexy thoughts fill the void of your consciousness. Morrigan Aensland is your mistress. She requires subordinates to seek out suitable men and women who can feed her lusts. If they show potential, they can be even more. And it is your purpose to seduce them, to control them, to make them ache and pine for your body and touch, and to prepare them for your mistress. Doing so is the greatest pleasure and service you can perform. If you meet a quota, you may be able to enjoy some alone time with your mistress~

The thought excites you, and makes you hunger for mortal lust to feed upon, as well as ache for the day when you can join your mistress in the company of her bed again. You feel pleasure pulse and pound, and soon you feel your own pair of wings grow, along with your first climax as a succubus.

Morrigan pulls away from you, sensing the transformation's completion, and you moan in desire for her to continue. A sultry, sexy, arousing moan that puts a hungry smile on her face, one that you'll use to tease and to tempt mortals. But you know it's not enough. “Another time, my pet, when you've proven yourself useful. For now, enjoy your new life. You'll find that things will be much easier for you from now on~”

She snaps her fingers, and the curtains recede, returning you to your room. At the same time, she disappears, melting into the shadows and leaving no trace. Save for you. You lick your lips, all manner of sexual knowledge in your mind, the best ways to seduce, the best ways to dress, how to present yourself...and of course, your mission and purpose.

Tomorrow should be a fun day~


End file.
